It is now well-know that mobile devices of all types, such as cell phones PDAs, computers and even motor vehicles, have GPS and other navigational systems built into them. Thus, it is possible for such mobile devices to transmit their current location to remotely located devices. Accordingly trucking companies install GPS (or other positional determination systems) in vehicles and have those vehicles continually report their position to a central location. It is also known to plant a tracking device in a car (or on a person) in order to track the movement of the car or person.
Currently, however, there is not a system for allowing a user who has a navigational positioning system to electronically communicate his/her location to a selected other device. Nor is there a system to allow a receiving device or user to provide return navigational assistance to a sending device.